oneshoot
by YoonFujho
Summary: yoongi hanya ingin lolipop milik jimin! tapi kenapa... ah sudahlah.. ga pinter bikin sumarry! minyoon! namjin! kookv! hoseok!alone


"mmhhh hyunghh h-hentikanh..!! "

"tidak mau! a-akh jimh-inh itu sakit bodoh! "

"kalau begitu lepaskan lolipop ku dari mulutmu hyungie.. ssshh jangan dihisap begitu sayang."

:

.

.

.

.

cast; - minyoon

-all member BTS

.

.

.

Genre: romance, little bit receh(?)

.

.

.

.

Summary : Yoongi hanya ingin lolipop milik jimin!! tapi kenapa malah..

.

.

Rate: T (aman)

warning: siapkan kantong muntah bila perlu! ini hanya cerita abal tak bermutu! BL(yaoi)

.

.

:

.

.

.

.

"hyung aku bantu potong bawang ya.. "

"tidak usah tae.. kau hanya perlu duduk manis menunggu masakanku selesai ok.. "seokjin menjawab dengan senyum lembut dibibirnya.

"kalau mencuci sayur? " taehyung masih bertanya dengan wajah polos sambil menunjuk sayur di samping seokjin.

"tidak taetae sayang..nanti malah jadi berantakan semua, taetae menonton TV saja bagaimana? bukankah anime kesukaan taetae sebentar lagi akan mulai? " ok, seokjin masih sabar, terbukti dari senyum yang masih betah bertengger dibibirnya.

"kalau menata piring? menghitung kacang? atau mencuci piring juga tak apa hyungie, boleh ya, boleh ya. " masih ngotot ingin membantu hyungya ternyata.

"bagaimana kalau taetae membantu hyungie memanggil member lain untuk makan? sebentar lagi masakannya matang. "oh, sungguh sabarnya seorang seokjin menghadapi tingkah taehyung hari ini. Dimulai dari bangun tidur pagi tadi, taehyung tak henti-hentinya bertingkah menggemaskan seperti ini. Untung saja jeon jungkook belum bangun, kalau sudah bisa di pastikan taehyung akan berteriak kesal karena terus di cubit dan di goda oleh jungkook, dan akan di lanjutkan oleh teguran namjoon dan pukulan di kepala oleh yoongi.

"ummm.. baiklah, taetae akan memangil yang lain. " taehyung menjawab dengan memainkan sendok ditangannya.

"HYUNGIE.. KOOKIE.. CHIMCHIM.. AYO MAKAN!! " oh, tolong usap dada seokjin agar tetap sabar menghadapi adiknya ini. karena bukannya pergi ke kamar mereka, taehyung malah berteriak kencang dari meja makan.

"tae..jangan berteriak seperti itu, namjoon hyungmu akan marah nanti sayang, " perempatan mulai muncul di dahi seokjin, tapi tenang, dia masih sabar.

"tapi hyungie memintaku memanggil mereka. "taehyung menjawabnya dengan cengiran kotak manisnya.

"taetae.. kenapa berteriak sih? kan bisa membangunkan hyung pelan-pelan. " itu namjoon, disusul hoseok dan jungkook dibelakangnya.

"wahh hyungie bangun! hahaha lihat muka kookie!! matanya masih tertutup hyung! " seru taehyung girang sambil menunjuk tiga pemuda yg berjalan terseok ke arah meja makan.

"yoongi dan jimin belum keluar. ayo, taetae bangunkan mereka. " namjoon berkata sambil mengelus surai hitam lembut taehyung. sedang jungkook dan hoseok memilih mengumpulkan nyawa mereka yang masih tercecer di alam mimpi.

"ayay kapten" seru taehyung, membuahkan tatapan gemas dari mereka yang berada di meja makan.

.

.

.

.

"mmmhh.. hyunghh h-hentikanhh-hentikanh! "

"tidak mau! a-akh jimh-inh itu sakit bodoh! "

"kalau begitu lepaskan lolipopku dari mulutmu hyungie.. ssshh jangan dihisap begitu sayang."

"tapi lolipop milik jiminie manis, yoongi suka uhh."

Tangan taehyung yang hendak mengetuk pintu terapung begitu saja diudara, begitu mendengar kalimat demi kalimat yang keluar dari kamar didepannya. Wajahnya seketika berubah masam, dengan cengiran kotak yang mulai luntur. setelahnya..

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" dia berteriak seperti orang melihat hantu, membuat empat orang manusia yang berada di meja makan pontang panting berlari menuju dimana taehyung berada.

"Ada apa taetae?" itu namjoon.

"Kau oke sayang?". yang ini seokjin.

"kau melihat hantu?" kalau ini hoseok, disertai raut takutnya.

"oh ayolah baby.. kenapa harus berteriak lagi sihhh??" dan yang satu ini si jeon jungkook.

PLETAKK..

"Diam kau kelinci!" oh, seokjin berhasil memukul kepala jungkook ternyata.

"hyung hyung.. tadi taetae dengar yoongi hyung mendesah. lalu jimin bilang yoongi hyung tidak boleh makan lolipop jimin! lalu setelah itu yoongi hyung bilang kalau lolipop jimin itu manis. " taehyung mengatakan semua yang didengarnya kepada empa pemuda di depannya dengan raut polos yang susah diartikan.

"lo-lolipop tae? ahh mungkin taetae salah dengar. iya begitu, taetae salah dengar haha" seokjin menjawab sambil tertawa canggung.

"ck, dobrak saja pintunya hyung, lagipula apa yang mereka lakukan sih? " jungkook mulai bersungut ria karena harus menunda acara makannya.

"kookie, kenapa harus di dobrak? mungkin chimchim dan yoongi hyung sedang sibuk membuat adik kecil untuk taetae. " ohh, sungguh baik hati anak satu ini.

"tae apa yang kau katakan sayang? itu tidak benar. dan kau jeon! apa yang selama ini kau ajarkan pada taehyungku, hah?" mampus kau jeon! tanduk di kepala namjoon mulai tumbuh dengan asap imajiner yang keluar dari hedua hidungnya.

"err itu hyung, anu, emm aku tidak mengajarkan apapun pada taetae hyung, sungguh! " huh, jungkook jadi ciut kalau menghadapi namjoon yang sedang berada dalam mode "APPA" nya ini. dia terlihat lebih menakutkan ketimbang tulisan GAME OVER dalam game overwatch yang sering dimainkannya.

"ketuk pintunya hyung! kau membuat ini menjadi semakin lama tau! " jengah juga lama-lama melihat drama keluarga yang tersaji dihadapannya. ayolah, ini masih terlalu siang untuk drama picisan seperti ini! dan hoseok terlalu penasaran dengan apa yang jimin dan yoongi lakukan didalam sana.

"ok. Dan urusan kita belum selesai jeon, kau berhutang penjelasan pada EOMMA dan APPA mu ini!"seru seokjin dengan penekanan di kata eomma dan appa, membuat jungkook memutar bola matanya malas.

"uhh, jiminnn kembalikan lolipopku!! aahh sudah kubilang hentikan bodoh! kau terlalu kasar kali ini! "

"tapi kau juga senang kan hyung hhh, ohh shit ini memang enak haha"

"apa kubilang.. yak jim! kembalikan!! huhuhu jiminie.. kembalikan lolipop milik yoongi, jebal jebal jebal.. "

"shiro!! "

 _TIK.._

 _TOK..._

 _TIK.._

 _TOK.._

krik.. krikk..

Tiga orang yang berada di depan kamar itu saling berpandangan, bingung hendak berkata apa. entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran ketiga namja itu. Sedangkan taehyung hanya diam dan mengerjakan matanya polos.

"hyung, mereka memperebutkan lolipop apa sih? taetae juga mau! " seru taehyung setelah sekian lama terdiam.

"jimin membuat yoongi hyung menangis. " hoseok menambahkan. "kita dobrak saja". karena saat hoseok mencoba membuka pintu kamar itu, terternyata di kunci.

"YAK PARK JIMIN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA ANAK MANISKU?! " dan berakhir dengan seokjin yang berteriak murka dengan wajah merah padam. namjoon hanya bisa mengusap punggung seokjin lembut.

"tenang sayang, kalau yoongi hyung sampai lecet, biar aku yang akan menghukum anak mesum itu. " bujuk namjoon melihat seokjin dalam mode " _danger"_ nya.

 _BRUKK.. BRUAKK.. GEDUBRAG.._

Oh tuhan, apa yang sebenarnya mereka lakukan didalam sampai terdengar suara keributan seperti itu? atau memang benar perkataan taehyung kalau yoongi dan jimin memang sedang membuat adik kecil untuk taehyung?

 **TIDAK!**

 **BIG NO!**

 **ANDWAE!**

Anak manisnya masih terlalu muda untuk memiliki anak sendiri! seokjin benar-benar akan menghabisi jimin setelah mereka keluar dari kamar sialan ini!

"PARK JIMIN CEPAT KELUAR! ATAU AKU AKAN MENGHABISIMU SEKARANG JUGA! "

 _BRUGH.._

 _"ARGGHHHH YOONGI JANGAN DIGIGIT! "_

 _"HUWEEEEE JIMINIE BERTERIAK PADA YOONGI! JIMIN JAHAT! "_

 _"PARK JIMIN!!!!!!! "_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"jadi, bisa jelaskan semuanya padaku park jimin? " namjoon bertanya dengan nada yang mengintimidasi. sedangkan seokjin masih memeluk yoongi yang menangis tersedu, entah karena apa. Dan atmosfer dalam ruangan itu semakin tidak nyaman karena taehyung yang juga ikut terisak di samping yoongi.

"berhenti menangis tae. "ucap namjoon datar. lelah juga rasanya melihat dua anak manisnya menangis seperti ini. anak? iya anak! namjoon dan seokjin pernah mendeklarasikan diri sebagai appa dan eomma anak anak BTS. dan itu di setujui oleh semua member, terutama taehyung yang saat itu langsung bersorak senang sambil memeluk seokjin. ahh, lupakan hal ini untuk sejenak, karena namjoon harus mengadili bocah mesum yang tidak bisa tinggi lagi itu.

"jadi..?". jimin tahu pertanyaan itu untuknya, tapi sungguh! dia juga bingung.. kenapa sih dia harus disidang seperti ini? lalu, apa-apaan tatapan mata si bungsu jeon itu?? anak itu menatapnya seperti seorang tukang cabul saja, padahal kan memang iya. ha? apa kalian tidak percaya? yasudah, jimin juga tidak memaksa kalian untuk percaya. haha

"err, hyung, maksudmu itu apa sih?" jimin masih bingung saudara-saudara. "ada yang bisa menjelaskannya padaku? " tanya jimin ragu, yang di hadiahi dengusan kesal oleh jungkook. ayolah, dia sudah sangat lapar tau.

"bukankah sudah pernah kukatakan untuk tidak menyentuh yoongi sebelum nanti kalian menikah? aku tidak ingin ada bayi dulu di antara member bangtan. kita harus fokus dulu pada bangtan, pada army juga! tapi kenapa kau melakukannya pendek?! " ucap namjoon masih dengan suara datarnya.

"hah? apa? siapa yang menyentuh yoongi? " nah jimin jadi makin bingung kan, padahal dia tidak pernah menyentuh yoongi lebih jauh selain dari kecupan kecupan manis diwajahnya.

"jangan pura-pura bodoh bantet! aku mendengar dengan telingaku sendiri kau dan yoongi hyung mendesah tadi." ucap jungkook jengah dengan jimin yang kalau berfikir kadang selambat keong.

"dan kau juga membuat yoongi hyung menangis jim. aku tahu, kau baru saja berbuat yang iya-iya kan pada yoongi hyung? mengaku saja!". hoseok menambahkan.

"a-apa? tidak! aku bahkan hanya berani memberinya kecupan diwajahnya! bagaimana mungkin aku menyentuhnya hyung! ". jimin membantah. iya membantah! enak saja dia dituduh menyentuh yoongi sebelum saatnya. dia kan masih sayang nyawa, lagipula apa kata orang tua dan hyung nya yoongi nanti?

 _eits.._

 _tunggu..._

 _jangan bilang kalau.._

"pfffftt ahahahaha.. ". ini yoongi yang tertawa.di susul dengan jimin yang terbahak sambil memegangi perutnya.

"ahahahaha huhuhuhu aduh perutku jadi sakit karena tertawa melihat ekspresi wajah kalian uhuhu, aduh! jangan memukul kepalaku jeon! ". jimin tertawa sampai matanya mengeluarkan air mata. ya ampun, ternyata..

"kalian salah paham hyungnim! iya kan yoongs?? ". ucap jimin saat tawanya sudah mulai reda.

"u-hum! kalian salah paham!". sahut yoongi kalem.

"lalu lolipop itu? suara desahan itu?" . hoseok bertanya.

"ahh lolipop itu? yoongs kau atau aku yang menjelaskan? ". tanya jimin dengan kerlingan di akhir kalimatnya pada yoongi.

"umm jiminie saja! yoongi malu." yoongi menjawab sambil membenamkan wajahnya pada tubuh seokjin.

"chimchim, apa lolipopmu itu enak?? tadi yoongi hyung bilang lolipopmu itu manis, aku ingin mencobanya!". seru taehyung antusias, setelah lama terdiam memperhatikan percakapan yang membuat kepalanya jadi pusing.

"nanti dulu tae, biarkan bocah bantet ini menjelaskan dulu." ucap seokjin.

"yak hyung aku tidak bantet! hanya kurang tinggi saja!". ucap jimin tidak terima. "yayayaya terserah kau saja. cepat jelaskan jim! ototku bisa lembek kalau aku kelaparan seperti ini!". sela jungkook.

"ok. jadi begini, pagi tadi saat aku baru selesai mandi, aku makan permen. tapi malah direbut oleh yoongi hyung, padahal aku beli banyak, tapi yoongi hyung hanya mau permen yang sudah aku makan. jadi aku mengambilnya lagi, tapi begitu sebaliknya, yoongi hyung akan mengambilnya lagi saat aku mengambil lolipop itu lagi. yoongi hyung bilang lolipopnya jadi lebih manis saat aku sudah memakannya. "jelas jimin panjang lebar.

"lalu suara desahan itu?". hoseok sudah paham, hanya saja kenapa harus ada desahan segala?

"ohh, aku mencubit pipi dan pinggang yoongi hyung, jadi dia menjerit dan mendesah. tapi yoongi hyung kesal dan akhirnya menggigit tanganku. dan hey jangan bilang kalau kalian berfikir aku melakukan ' _itu'_ dengan yoongi hyung? ". tanya jimin.

"ehe, yah, siapa yang tidak berfikir seperti itu setelah mendengar suara yang ehmm menjurus ke arah sana? ". jawab namjoon sambil menggaruk pipinya yang mendadak gatal. bukan canggung loh ya!

"ok. sepertinya masalahnya sudah selesai, jadi mari kita makan! taetae sudah lapar kan sayang?". ajak dan tanya seokjin pada para member. tangannya malah sekarang sibuk menggelitik bawah dagu taehyung. hey seokjin, taehyung itu bukan anak anjing! dia hanya anak manusia s yang ingin selalu dimanja oleh member bangtan.

"tapi taetae mau lolipop jimin juga hyungie!". protes taehyung dengan bibir yang mengerucut maju.

"andwae! lolipop jimin itubpunya yoongi!". sergah yoongi cepat. enak saja taehyung ini! walaupun dia dongsaeng kesayangan semua member bukan berarti dia boleh minta lolipop jimin! jimin kan milik yoongi, cuma yoongi! ingat itu!. "kau minta sama jungkook saja sana!".

"sudahlah anak anak manis, nanti appa belikan di supermarket untuk kalian berdua. otte?". namjoon melerai mereka dengan iming iming permen lolipop.

"lalu aku dibelikan apa??". hoseok kan juga ingin di belikan sesuatu!. "aku mau coklat Batang yang banyak namjoon appa!". namjoon mendesah malas mendengar permintaan hoseok, tapi tetap mmengangguk juga. dia ingin jadi appa yang baik untuk member bangtan.

"aku mau es krim juga namjoon appa!". ini kesempatan emas untuk meminta apapun jika namjoon sudah pasrah begitu, jadi jimin harus ikut memanfaatkannya!

"ahh, bahan makanan di kulkas juga sudah hampir habis namjoonie."seokjin ikut-ikutan saja, toh yang rugi namjoon ini hahaha

sedangkan maknae bangtan hanya memutar bola matanya malas melihat aksi ' _mari-menguras-dompet-namjoon'._ namjoon sih santai saja, yang penting keluarga bangtan tetap bahagia.

"ook. aku akan belikan semuanya! dan kau!". dia menunjuk jungkook dengan jari telunjuknya. "urusan kita belum selesai, aku mau kau menemuiku dikamarku setelah makan siang selesai, mengerti?". yang hanya di balas dengan anggukan malas dari jungkook. padahal dalam hati dia berharap namjoon melupakan soal itu, duh.

"mari makan!".

.

.

.

.

.

END

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _hay!!_

umm apa yah??? entahlah.. inihanya sebuah keisengan belakaaaa.. tolong maklumi kalau ada typo, saya bukan penulis soalnya.. saya hanya seorang pembaca,

makasih buat yang udah mau baca!

review juseyooooo!!!!

regards

yoonfujho


End file.
